LookALike
by Lady Jecalyn
Summary: Slade watched the young pale body fighting against his own, rebellious blue eyes glared at him. this little bird he WOULD claim as his own.
1. Chapter 1

You'll always got odd requests when you worked at a brothel. Especially when said brothel was located in a city filled with villains and heroes all vying for dominance. That's Jump City for you, proud holder of place number three on the top ten list of supernatural/kung-fu fighter cities (the two above are Gothem and Metropolis).

Money was as close as the nearest street corner for girls like me; heroes were so concerned with the megalomaniacs that petty crime slid by without a hitch. Brothels were a little harder to cover up, safer (for both costumer and employees), but harder to hide. This was the kind of place I worked. We covered as mimic provider; we had a look-a-like for almost everyone out there, heroes, villains, celebrities. We supplied look-a-likes for all occasions, birthday parties, bachelor/bachelorette parties, dance clubs, you name it. We made so much money of the legitimate business that the brothel part was almost a side note, almost.

I never really made as much money as the other girls, cause I didn't look like anyone else, I have black hair worn tomboyishly short and green eyes; I'm fully developed but my total height is 5' 1 ¾ , and I only made bust size b. I got the occasional assignment but it was usually to men who didn't have the guts to be real pedophiles. The only role playing job I'd been involved in was acting as the helpless victim in need of rescue, that particular customer had an odd obsession with our own cities bat's-apprentice-turned-leader Robin; now that was a whacked out assignment. The other girls looked at me as a kid sister and Barney (no cracks about the name) our 'bouncer' taught me martial arts when our off time coincided. I knew that was going to change when a request came in asking for a specific girl type.

"Wilson: South District, 7:00 Tuesday. Female, young teens, short black hair, blue eyes, martial arts background preferred." It came with a locater to provide more specific directions.

There you go, pop in a pair of blue contacts and prefect. Maybe not as young as preferred but I'm small enough to pass. Martial arts background, no first name, payment in cash, all the markings of a villain. Besides South District is the factory district, the only people over there are workers to poor to higher me and villains who need a large lair, usually to compensate. I wasn't too worried; the last call like this had been for our "Starfire" we had some laughs over the stories she told us about that 'control freak'.

I didn't know what the costumer was looking for so I played it safe and kept it low profile. Red tank top, black tight pants, but not so tight as to restrict movement, after all, this guy wanted a fighter. With the black and chrome locater on I was ready to go. I threw on a light weight black leather jacket and a pair of shades and I set out.

The locater didn't turn on until I was deep within the South District, no sudden beeping, or flashing lights, it just heated to a comfortable state and maintained the gentle heat until I stood before the door of the correct factory. There must have been a camera monitor somewhere because the lock clicked and the door swung open when I stepped up the first stair.

The room was nearly black; the only light came from several computer screens across the room. I slipped off my shades and began to walk toward them.

"You're right on time."

I whirled around balancing lightly on the balls of my feet ready to play my part. A patch of shadows seemed to shift as the speaker stepped forward. He was garbed in an unmistakable black Kevlar skin tight suit with steel bracings, on his face was the mask known throughout the city, half orange, half black, and a solitary eye. Slade.

"_Shit, run girl, you do not want this job, not if HE'S involved."_

I flicked my gaze back to the door, calculating how fast I could make it there. Not fast enough, by the time I was looking back toward him his mask was inched from my face. I dropped into a defensive stance retreating several steps; he followed, taking every inch I gave. I glanced once more at the door, big mistake. Slade's fist came out of nowhere; I blocked reflexively, and again, and again, not fast enough, not by far. His blows were blinding. Feeling my back press against the wall I lashed out with the right hook Barney had always complimented me on. Slade caught my fist totally encompassing it in his own, and bringing it up and back till he held it against the wall above my head; I struck with my elbow only to quickly find my left arm held in symmetry to my right. I twisted feebly for a few seconds then went limp; there was no way I could ever hope to be a match for Slade the only one who would ever be was our very own spiky haired, leader of the teen titans.

"_Triple shit! Short black hair, martial arts, young body."_

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. My mind flashed back to that Robin-obsessed freak of a customer and one of the whacked out theories he'd had. He'd bought police footage off e-bay of the titans (minus Boy Wonder who had conveniently disappeared for several weeks) fighting a villain wearing Slade's colors, he swore that it was actually Robin himself. He had no reason why Robin would join Slade, but he had paused the tape and zoomed in on the face. And it was close. Looking back now, really, really close.

"Do you accept?"

Slade asked the customary question, more a formality than anything.

"_Did I accept? HELL NO! There was no FUCKING way I was going to 'play Robin' to this psychopath."_

Why else would Slade buy a whore fitting this description?

Why the hell would SLADE buy a whore at all? He'd had the real fucking thing in his hands!

I looked up at his mask; this was SLADE. You didn't say no to him and live to brag about it. I knew the location of his lair and did I really think he would just let me walk away if I did say no. He hadn't killed Robin; Robin was back with the titans, right? He wouldn't kill me if I said no would he? I was too far beneath him, just a whore. What threat could I present to him, who would take my word for it if I tried to tell? Right, right?

"_Hell, yeah, Villains always allow people who deify them to go on living."_

"I… I accept."

Why the hell did I feel like just turned my body over to the devil?


	2. Chapter 2

"_Shit shit shit" _

Why had I accepted this job, I rolled quickly to the side as Slade's fist crashed into the floor where I had been only moments before. This was not cool.

My body hurt from getting hit and falling down, my pride hurt from the lack of effort Slade was putting into his fighting, and head hurt from trying to figure out what it was that Slade wanted out of me. I'd been there a total of three hours and all we'd done was spar. I'd seen enough footage of Robin fighting with that obsessive freak to have a basic grasp of Robin's fighting style. Every once in a while he would break away from the fight to correct some part of my technique or teach me a better way to execute a move.

It wasn't too hard to visualize Robin in this situation; he'd be rebellious, angry and pissed. Slade, the only villain the teen titans couldn't keep down; hell I'd be pissed to.

So rebellious and angry was how I acted, I would ignore his instructions until he beat me several more times with a move that I could have blocked if I had followed his instructions.

Within another hour I was too tired to move, my fighting consisted of purely defensive blocks that required the least amount of effort. Slade's strikes were still powerful and precise, and were slipping past my defenses much more frequently then at the start of our battle. And yet they weren't powerful when they landed, they were almost mockingly gentle; an open-handed pat there, a nudge with the knuckles here, a tap with the heel of his foot there, nothing that would leave more than a slight bruise the next day. I didn't know whether to be grateful for the kindness or pissed that he didn't think I could take more than that.

My defensive strategy hit an all-time low at the point when he managed to step directly in front of me and snake his arm around my waist, effectively pinning me against his chest.

While my defense may have been low, that move skyrocketed my adrenalin. I'd been trying to sink so deep into being Robin that when that move registered in my brain my reaction was that of a teenage boy being sexually assaulted.

"_SHIT!"_

My knee jerked up with all the fear and loathing a 16 year-old male's mind could hold. Impacting violently with the crotch of a 16 year-old whore's customer. I slipped out of his grasp as he flinched from the blow. I stood stock still less then a yard a way from him. Allowing "Sparrow's" mind to process what she had just done.

"_Oh, fuck."_

"You will regret that move little bird."

Slade's voice slowly registered in my mind.

"_This guy could speak, coherently, after a blow like that."_

His hand shot out fingers encircling my wrist and squeezing as he straightened his posture. With a swift tightening of his fingers and a flick of the wrist he had me immobile on my knees before him. The agony shooting up my forearm and numbing my fingers held me in place as effectively as a straight-jacket.

I whimpered, wanting to claw at his hand, wanting to free myself but not daring to move. When I risked a glance up at his face I saw his single eye glaring down at me. Fear flooded my senses, mixing with the pain. Any attempt at being anything other than a whore had long since fled my mind and I reacted in the manner that had been drilled into me for the past several years. Still on my knees and still looking up at him I raised my free hand, slowly sliding it his calf, then his knee, then along his thigh, grazing over his cock and coming to rest on the buckle of his belt. I let my mouth slacken and open, running my tongue over my lips in the most suggestive manner I could manage.

"_Please, don't kill me."_

I had never been this afraid. I prayed that he would accept my plea of forgiveness.

Slade's grip loosened, his other hand grazed my cheek then slid through my hair, causing the sweat-dampened locks to stand in spikes. His hand came to rest on the back on my neck, his fingers gripping my hair tightly in his fist. I raised myself up on my knees, still looking up at him. Giving my hair a light tug he nodded and I unlatched his belt and began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I just wanted a shower. I didn't care what the fuck I had to do after it I just wanted to wash myself. I couldn't remember ever feeling this dirty in my life.

"Take this Sparrow."

He'd held out a small white pill. I looked at it suspiciously.

"It will allow your body to flush out my DNA without leaving any trace."

Horny he may have been, but slack on defense he was not. After the pill was a mouthwash; followed by a shower using sandpaper-like soap and shampoo that still had my eyes burning thirty minuets later, just from the fumes.

I was tired, I ached, my hair was in desperate need of conditioning, and I had just walked past a poster of the teen titans, Robin being in the front, as always.

_Oh, fuck._

My knees went weak as I processed what had gone on last night. Yeah Slade'd gotten a kick out of beating me up, yeah, I'd sucked him off, and yeah, he'd had me up against the wall fucking me as I tried to get away.

But in his mind it hadn't been ME, it'd been Robin. Robin, who'd lost every fight against Slade, Robin who'd been on his knees before the criminal mastermind giving him a blow while hoping Slade would let him live, and it had been Robin Slade had held against the wall and fucked. It had been Robin's face Slade pictured while he was moaning every time a particularly violent thrust elicited a pained cry out of me.

The image of the boy-wonder with his head between Slade's legs sucking enthusiastically swiftly brought up the contents of my stomach, which was mostly white.

_Oh, fuck, this is so wrong._

I was never very "patriotic" about my city, yeah we had the teen titans, whoopty-freaken-doo. But to imagine one of them in this situation, to ACT as one of them doing these things. Even I was disgusted at the thought. It was wrong, it was perverted, it was sick.

I couldn't go back. I had to get out.

_Hold it girl, first you need to get home_.

I forced myself to my feet and blanked out my mind for the rest of the walk back to the brothel and into the bathroom.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

"Hey, Sparrow you ok in there?" asked the bipolar blond who had been christened Stone.

She was not the most asked for whore, but she was pretty high up on the list. To most customers she was known as Terra. She had her sweet side which she demonstrated by acting as the sweet, humor-loving, young girl whom the titans had befriended, albeit a very sexual young girl. And then she had her not so sweet side which was usually expressed through her dominating nature, though at the climax she was known for reverting back to the submissive one. She was good for the patrons who enjoyed both sugar and spice.

"Yeah Sparrow, some of us have to piss!" announced the whip-loving Kitty.

Kitty, or Cat, was our mistress of bondage. If you wanted to be "punished", you asked for her, or more specifically, for Catwoman. She was the villain that got the most requests and oh did she hate some of them. Some no-name villains, some comic book freaks, and then the Bat-impersonators, but she loved her whip and seemed to get a kick out of being the dominant one of the couple, which was fine with most of her customers.

Terra backhanded Cat in the gut, "Seriously, Sparrow, you okay?"

"Did that bastard beat on you? Awe-hayll-no, you just tell Cat who he was and he's going to regret laying a finger on you, I'll rip that finger off. Fuck, I'll rip what ever part he did touch you with off."

"Sparrow...Sparrow? Hands get Barny."

The pink haired girl, known for her "magic hands" ran down the stairs looking for the 6'3" bouncer.

"Shit. I really have to pee." said Cat as she ran out of the room to find a different bathroom.

"Sparrow, Sparrow, honey, you okay?" Terra asked trying to get a response.

"What's the problem?" asked Barny entering the room and suddenly making the room seem a lot smaller.

"It's Sparrow, she won't answer and..."

Barney's face darkened at the mention of the his little friend's name. "Where is she?"

Terra pointed at the bathroom door.

Barny braced himself them threw his weight at the door. It cracked, then broke open at the second strike. Barny walked swiftly into the steam filled room glancing from left to right until his gaze fell on the slight form in the huge bathtub. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and walked over. Looking down he shook his head at the sleeping whore and then tenderly lifted her out of the cooling water.

"Is she alri..." Terra began but was cut off by Barney's nod of affirmation.

"Put her down over here." Said Terra as she motioned toward the closest free bed.

"First night on a new job." said Hands by way of explanation.

Barny nodded and left, he was just the bouncer. He was only to get involved if a customer got too rough with the girls. But there were times he would love to bash in the face of every fucking bastard who touched these women then turned around and laughed at them for their "low" profession.

"Damn, that must have been some workout to knock her out like that," said the red-headed Starfire look-a-like. "That customer would have to be in better shape than most of the ones I've been getting. Who was he?"

The last question was directed at the pink haired "magician" who always seemed to be in the know. Hands, or as she was called by her patrons, Jinx, was known for her massages. But if Cat could make a man scream in pain with her whip, Jinx could make them could make them scream in pleasure; soar muscles weren't the only thing she could "massage".

"Don't know, some newbie going by "Wilson" over in the south district."

Replied Jinx, not bothering to look up from filing her nails.

"Shit," Said Cat reentering the room, "I want a go with the man who can wipe out Sparrow like that. He sounds Hott!"

"Trust me Cat, you don't want this one." said Sparrow groggily as she woke up from her unintended nap. "He could have taken on the Gotham vigilante so many of your customers pretend to be."

"Damn, he sounds really hott," Said the Catwoman, licking her lips sadistically. "So, who was he?"

"Deathstroke the Terminator, otherwise known as Slade."

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Well, end of chapter 3, don't really know where I'll go from here but it should be fun. FYI college is over and I'm going home for the summer which means no more high-speed internet. So updates will be sporadic and spaced out. But don't worry; I'm not done with Sparrow yet. (Evil laugh)

By the way, if you like any of the whores in this story feel free to use them to write your own. I don't have any other plans for them. If you want to make up your own whore based of a villain or hero feel free and if you contact me about it I'd like to put them in this story.

Happy summer!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but according to my roommate I have Slade under my bed.

CHAPTER 4

The girls had been really supportive of me once they knew who my new patron was. Hands showed me some good move to stretch out soar muscles, Cat worked with me on building up pain immunity, Terra contacted our outfitter and had a Robin costume made. Even Barny pitched in helping me master a more Robin-like fighting style.

The outfit had been the source of a few good laughs. The girls held a kind of turn-a-girl-into-a-male-super-hero-in-one-easy-step party. They had insisted on me modeling it for them after Terra presented it to me amidst a pompous "christening" ceremony. It hadn't taken much persuading. The costume was a work of genius, tighter across the chest, to help flatten my boobs, and consisting of a slightly thicker material around the stomach to make the chest area appear smaller. Other than those two things it was exactly like the boy wonder's costume: Red sleeveless shirt with green short sleeves added in, green tight-fitting pants, green gloves, black-on-the-outside yellow-on-the-inside turtleneck-like cape, yellow belt, black steel toed boots, and the trademark black mask to complete the ensemble. I'd spiked back my hair as the final touch then stepped out, right in to our pimp who had stopped in to hand out a few new assignments. 

Daimion was not the most intelligent man nor was he a very brave man, but he was a very capable pimp. He knew how to advertise his girls to their best advantage, whether it was for actual whore work or for the sometimes more light hearted party business. He never cheated us or intentionally sold us out to violent clients, if he knew we had a problem with a certain customer (and said customer was not going to kill him for it) Daimion would arrange for that customer to meet with a different girl. However, if the customer was rich, or powerful, or just plain deadly Daimion had no problem with telling us to suck it up (or in some cases just suck it) to save his own hide.

This last fact was why I hadn't even bothered to mention to him who my latest client was. Or who I was playing for him. So Daimion upon seeing "Robin" step into his whore's room had made the most reasonable assumption his little mind could come up with. It ended up sounding something like this: 

"Ha...urm...you...I...So?...See anyone who interests you Robin?"

After the laugh and the explanation Daimion calmed down and (unfortunately for me) seemed a bit turned on by the idea and (even more unfortunately for me) seemed to think that our customers would be also. So Terra was told to commission another Robin outfit, this time accenting the fact that I was female. Daimion then began to verbally plan the coming-out celebration he would have (it had been a while since we had added a new look-a-like to our repertoire) and all the money he would make at the celebration. I could hardly wait.

The rest of the party was fun, not exorbantly so (Cat said she had asked Barny if he would strip for us but he had only glared). It was relaxing and good just to hang with the girls.

Not to say that any of this made my nights with Slade any easer. The thing that made it the hardest was the fact that he was always so damned aware of what he was doing. Even though he paid me to act as Robin he never treated me half as roughly as he would have the real Boy Wonder. He never all-out hit me when I mouthed off (using titan-esq wording of course) it was more of a condescending look (don't ask me how I could tell that with his mask on, he just seemed to radiate his displeasure). He never fucked me in the ass, it was always vaginally (Not that I was complaining about that point, but unless he knew something about the BOY Wonder that I did not, I'm guessing that the ass-hole was the only entrance at that end of Robin's body). And not once, NOT ONCE, did he call me Robin, not when we fought, not when we fucked (ok, not when he fucked me), never. No matter how in character I was, no matter what I did or how I did it he always called me "little bird".

It fucken pissed me off. If it had been anyone but Slade they would have come in their pants just watching me fight, but not Slade. So that was my goal, to make Slade Wilson, Deathstroke the Terminator, believe, even if only for a few moments, that he was fucking Robin. 

Every night consisted of the same basic schedule; I arrived, we fought, I got fucked, and I left. But in that schedule only the basics were the same. Slade liked to make our encounters...inventive. Every fight had a different purpose behind it. Sometimes it was simply Robin trying to bring Slade to justice, sometimes it was Slade punishing a wayward apprentice, sometimes it was a skilled teacher imparting knowledge to a rebellious student, and other times it was simply polar opposites colliding in what could only culminate in the submission of one to the other.

Each fuck session corresponded directly with the fight of the day. When Robin tried to catch Slade it ended with Robin on his hands and knees with Slade behind him whispering mocking encouragement as Robin tried to escape. When the apprentice needed punishing it was swift and violent, Robin's chest pressed flush against the wall while Slade hammered in to him. When it was teacher to student the experience was confusing, Slade firmly shoving in to the younger body while murmuring instructions on how to move, which muscles to clench, and toward the end, scream, an instruction all to easy to follow.  
I'd had little problem with most scenarios we played out because once the fighting and the sex was over, the acting was over and coming out of the pain of what Slade had done to me combined with the knowledge that I'd, that is the character I was, had lost the fight made it all to easy to slip back in to Sparrow's skin just to avoid being beaten as Robin again. As hero Robin being raped by Slade, the character could only pick up the pieces and go home, never mentioning it again, only swearing to beat Slade next time. As the apprentice I knew that Slade was my Master, I could fight but I would never win, making it easer to simply surrender after so much pain and let Sade have his way with me. As the Student it was so simple, just follow the instructions and it won't hurt too much.

But when it was just Robin verses Slade, Good verse Bad, Hero verse Villain it was a little more complex. It shouldn't have been, it should have been just black and white, just the fight, but it wasn't. As Robin in this phase I wanted nothing more then to rip off Slade's mask and put the bastard in jail where he belonged. My character screamed for dominance, the need to win, to triumph at all costs. But I couldn't. Slade beating me back into a corner ripped at the part of me entrenched in Robin's psyche. As bad as the physical pain of losing was, the knowledge that everything Good that I, Robin, stood for could so easily be beaten, crushed, raped, by the evil that was Slade stuck in my throat long after the scenario had been played out. Held a foot off the floor, my pelvis pressed against his stomach and his hands on my hips being the only thing suspending me there hurt like hell, but being eye-level with him as he one-handedly stripped off my, Robin's, pants and lowered me onto himself was worst than degrading. Feeling his complete control over the entire situation as he would lift my hips up only to push them down again a little harder than the last time. Feeling him begin to roll his hips upward to meet mine as I was forced back down his length. Feeling my feet pressed against the wall and my hands grasping his wrists in a vain effort to free myself. Feeling the grates of his mask brush against my neck, in a twisted parody of a kiss, as every muscle in my body screamed with the need to be out of his arms, to be winning the fight, to be anywhere but here, impaled by this evil man.

These feelings never just went away, even long after I had left his lair, even while I tried to sleep, surrounded by the other women of the streets, I could feel him still. The sudden tightening of his fingers leaving bruises for the next time we meet, his short intake of breath, the slap of our flesh meeting, the quick jerking of his hips as he attempted to bury even more of himself in me, his near silent moan as I felt him climax within me. These things would not leave me in peace because I knew that Robin should have won. A criminal can escape, only to be hunted down later. The master, after trusting his apprentice to be beaten into submission would not expect the knife in the back. The instructor, after teaching all he knew to the student could be killed by the very knowledge he had dispensed. But the triumph of Evil over Good was complete. Once the Good was shattered it was over. It might rise again but it would always carry with it the knowledge that it had lost and could very easily lose again, and again, and again. And that fear of defeat, not my own, but the True Robin's, the doubt that my loss had instilled in me, was the poison that ate away at me long after I had fled Slade's dominating embrace.

There, I updated. And on my honor as a Lady I will never again scold another author for not updating quickly enough.

Lady Jecalyn, out


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, still here and not a day has gone by without my planning another piece in this story.

Chapter 5

I'd gotten the move perfectly; Full momentum down, slamming the heel of my foot into Barny's awaiting arm, my foot sliding off his arm, slamming into the ground from the force behind the kick, Me landing in a crouch and shooting back up to restart our combat. All completed in perfect Robin style, right down to the grunt of impact and growl of frustration.

My style was nearly fucken perfect, thanks to Cat. The girls, at least Cat, Stone, and Stars (our Starfire), had made it their mission to form me into the best damn female whore version of Robin that was possible. Most of their enthusiasm was just because this was something new and fun, but a portion of it came from Daimion's insistence. Cat's main contribution was providing the video tapes of Robin fighting. Technically she hadn't provided them; she'd made our other newbie look-a-like do it. The poor Raven look-a-like had been sent over to the same Robin-obsessed freak I'd been with once and told by Cat to give the guy a free hand-job in return for some of his tapes, or else Cat would make her come along on her next S&M assignment. Terra, in addition to commissioning my costumes, helped me with my character; having a split personality herself ensured that any advice coming from her on the topic was first-hand. Stars, our linguist, helped me with vocal inflection. Hands showed me a few discreet pressure points to make Slade come faster so I could get away from him that much faster. Goth, our genuine Australian Argent, gave me some tips on how young men behaved in sexual situations, Goth was a very open pedophile, it kinda freaked me out. Barny had been the best help, he was responsible for me mastering the acrobatic style boy-wonder was so known for. Barny rocks.

I felt more sure going into this session with Slade then I had any of the past ones.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

The Titans were hanging around the tower. Most of the new recruits had returned to their home bases but a few still remained: Speedy, Jericho, Aqualad and a couple others. The crime rate in Jump City had decreased to almost nil; both from the presence of the extra Titans and the lack of major meta-humans. The titans had just returned from hunting down some petty car thieves and were settling in to have a showdown of who was the best video gamer in the newly formed organization when the screen blacked out and an orange S appeared on the screen.

Robin was on his feet in an instant, Cyborg was working on tracking the signal, Jericho had gone slightly pale (a fact most of the other Titans seemed to miss). Far from the Titan Tower a five-year-old genius had hacked the incoming video and was calling his teammates to watch with him.

The Titans watched the screen fade into a scene of Robin fighting Slade in a warehouse. The original teens looked over at Robin then at each other; Robin was not suppose to fight Slade one on one, for his own sake. The fight on the screen continued; back and forth between the two, usual for a fight between these two. Then it changed, Robin attempted to land a kick on Slade's shoulder but Slade blocked it with his forearm, the blow was redirected to the ground. Robin recovered from the unexpected landing and lunged back at Slade, hooking two fingers under the chin of Slade's mask and planting his lips against the grates of the black and orange mask.

Beast boy's jaw dropped, Starfire cocked her head in confusion, Cyborg blushed, Aqualad's head tried to make him look away but his eyes stayed riveted on the screen, Raven's eyebrows went down, Jericho looked like he might have been denying what he was seeing but no sound was coming out, Robin's eyes widened, and Speedy doubled over laughing.

Miles away the Hive Five watched silently as Robin drug out the kiss, sliding his tongue over the mouth of the mask before jerking away and landing in a defensive pose, pulling out his bo staff, giving it a moment to extend, then announcing: "This time I will bring you down."

The scene faded out and the Titan Tower was left in near silence, near because Speedy was still laughing. Robin took a few deep breaths then spoke with absolute firmness.

"That was not me."

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

I watched Slade finish up what ever he'd been doing on his computer.

The schedule for the night had gone as follows: Sparrow arrives (in costume), Sparrow pulls off convincing tired-of-bring-sexually-repressed Robin, Slade reacts, Sparrow gets ass-fucked, Slade leaves Sparrow on ground and begins to work on computer, Sparrow manages to get to her feet, Sparrow heads for pill and water glass, Sparrow mentally calls Slade a fucking horny pedophile with too much money, because he did not leave any pain reliever out with her cleansing pill, Sparrow heads for shower, Slade finishes with computer and looks pleased.

_Fuck, he'd better be pleased, my ass just lost it's virginity._

I walked into the shower room and glared at the shampoo that I know is going to burn my scalp and eyes.

"Fucking little boy ass-loving..$&$ $ (&$$7$. AAHH."

I was caught off-guard in the middle of my tirade about Slade's preference, size and mental capabilities by said male's arm wrapping around my waist. Yes I'd slept with this man. Ok, yes, I'd gotten fucked by this man, but I'd never actually been naked in front of him and I'd always assumed that the shower was kinda' my private place. Being in a really bad mood I responded according.

"What the Fuck do you waAAA..OW!"

My eyes widened in pain as Slade shoved one well-lubricated finger into my rather sensitive ass.

"Do you MIND?"

I tried to move my hips away from him but he kept a firm hold around my waist. I growled as whatever the fuck he was using as lube came in contact with the raw flesh inside me.

_Shit that stings!_

Slade twisted the finger inside of me.

"The pill takes care of this," his hand tensed over my lower stomach, "the shower takes care of anything on the outside of your body, and this," he shoved his finger a little deeper, incase I didn't already know what he was talking about, "will take care of everything else."

I twisted in his grip.

"I could have done it my...AAHHH, FUCK!"

Slade second finger had joined the first and he scissored them inside me. He pulled them out and shoved me against the wall and turned to walk out.

"AND FUCK YOU TOO!!!" I shouted at his retreating back. "Ohhh shit that hurts." I whispered dropping to my knees.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

I was rather proud of myself, I'd managed to get back to Look-a-Likes in decent time, considering my condition. I made it up the stairs and into the public room the other whores and I used and collapsed on one of the available couches.

"Ow...fucken' ow."

Stars looked up from her magazine. "You've got the inflection wrong girl, and none of the teen titans swear."

I buried my face in the pillow and raised one hand in Star's direction flipping her off.

Hands grinned, "Sounds like someone got what they asked for and turns out they didn't like it."

I looked at Stone pleading for some sympathy then changed my mind as Stone looked back darkly. A portion of Stone's hair hung in front of her left eye signifying the absence of her lighter personality.

"Don't expect me to cuddle you and tell you everything will be alright until you come into this room in worst shape then her." Stone responded nodding her chin at Cat who had just entered.

Cat pulled off her mask and moaned in pleasure as the dried blood caused it to stick to her skin. Cat continued to moan and writhe as she made her way over to "her" chair and continued pressing on individual cuts and welts forcing just a bit more out of them as they were clotting up.

"That was sooo good." Cat whispered in a breathy voice.

I lifted my head and looked at the masochistic woman.

_'That is so disturbing'_

Cat paused in her acts of self-pleasure to look at Sparrow. "What happened to her?"

Hands looked at Cat, mentally estimating how many muscles the woman had pulled in her S&M session, "We're not sure she just got back."

Cat raised a questioning eyebrow at Sparrow. "Well?"

"I got..."

"NO." Cat stood up and looked down at Sparrow. "Never 'you', Robin." She smiled sadistically, "Tell us exactly what happened to the dear hero, start at the beginning and don't leave anything out."

I sighed in annoyance. "Fine."

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.-flashback-.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Robin was more apprehensive about this fight then he had been about any of his recent encounters with Slade. He felt off, as if part of him was questioning his want to fight. As if maybe some part of him wanted more then a fight, or less. It was all to confusing. The lock clicked and the door swung open. Party time.

There were times when Robin was fighting Slade where he could imagine that Slade was his trainer, mentor, lover. He'd dodge one of Slade's attacks and feel the brush of knuckles over his skin instead of the nerve-crushing punch it was intended to be, for that instant he'd fight the urge to lean into the touch, he'd block out any image of the man caressing his skin.

Robin craved this acceptance from Slade. He was certain that Slade wanted him, either as and apprentice of outright sexually, Robin wasn't sure of which, and wasn't certain of how far he'd let himself go to attain this acceptance. He found out in one sudden moment. Robin struck out attempting to land a blow that would have dislocated Slade's shoulder, had it landed. Slade blocked the blow with an upraised forearm, Robin's heel sliding off it and onto the floor, striking with the momentum meant for Slade. Robin realigned himself instantly and lunged upward, rather than retreating as was his norm. He hooked two fingers under the chin of Slade's mask and jerked the man's head down while rising up to meet it. The collision was almost violent; Robin struggled for the upper hand and pressed his lips against the grates of Slade's mask. Feeling Slade's hesitation Robin pressed forward crushing his lips on the cold metal and running his tongue along it, hoping for the taste of flesh.

At that point Robin learned exactly how far he would go to gain Slade's acceptance.

After a brief hesitation Slade was all action again, brushing off Robin's assault as if it had not occurred.

Robin was furious, he'd just kissed the man, how much farther did he need to go to prove that he wanted this? So he went farther. When he managed to get behind Slade he grabbed the man's ass, when he found his back held against Slade's chest he bucked his hips against Slade's groined, allowing a moan to escape his lips.

Robin had learned his limitation, or lack there of, now he learned Slade's.

He found his cheek pressed against the cold floor of Slade's lair; his knees slammed down and his ass presented in the air for the older man's convenience. As Slade flicked Robin's belt buckle open and yanked the boy's pants down around his knees Robin realized that, yes, there were some limits as to what he was willing to do for acceptance. Being on the receiving end of an ass-rape was one of them.

Robin began to fight as he heard the sound of another belt buckle being opened and quickly found himself efficiently pinned by Slade's knee on his green pants and an arm twisted behind the back. Robin lessened his struggles at the threat of shoulder dislocation but continued to try and find a way out.

This was not the reaction he'd hoped for, images of Slade and himself wrapped in black silk sheets flashed through his mind, he closed his eyes tightly trying to rid himself of the thought. Maybe if he'd been more prepared... That particular choice of words brought up images of Slade slowly pushing one well lubricated finger into his ass, letting him slowly adjust to the size then adding anoth...

Any thoughts about what he had wanted were driven from his mind as Slade, fully hard, shoved balls-deep into his virgin ass.

Robin choked on air; the scream he'd been expecting to come out didn't seem like enough to express the agony he was now in.

Slade moaned in pleasure at the stimulation provided by the tight passage.

Robin's breath shuddered as he inhaled. His eyes were wide behind his mask as his free hand clawed at the floor next to his head. His feet jerked convulsively as Slade yanked nearly out of the much smaller male. Robin caught his breath and screamed. As the gut-wrenching pain only intensified as Slade rammed back into him. Robin screamed till his throat was raw and the pain was still nothing in comparison. The steel toes of his boots grated against the cement floor as Slade set a pounding rhythm, not pausing even as he felt the boy's ass rip form the force.

Robin gasped and tried to lift his hips on one of Slade's pull backs, in an attempt to haul himself off Slade's erection. The older man wrapped his arm around the young man's waist yanking the kid closer using the blood as lube to make the rhythm easer. Any movement Robin made shot spears of agony through his gut.

Robin's screams faded into gasping whimpers as the pain from his arm, his throat and his ass melded into one presence of pain wracked his already bruised body.

Slade's fingers tightened brutally as the older man rammed into the boy hard enough to shove him to the ground. Slade continued fucking the boy, loving the feel of the young athlete's body taught and staining beneath.

Robin groaned in pain as Slade, fucking him from behind, slammed his hips against the stone floor. He shifted his body, trying to find the position where Slade's actions would cause minimal pain to his already abused ass.

Slade grunted his acknowledgement of the action and thrust his hips downward far enough for him to hear the slap of his hips against Robin's ass. Slade moaned softly as he climaxed inside the Boy Wonder. The villain tensed his muscles, that action and the though of what, and who, he'd just done marking this as one of the most satisfying fucks he'd ever had.

Now spent, Slade wasted no time "basking in the afterglow of his orgasm". He stood up briskly, resetting himself into a presentable state then walked toward the computer terminals across the room. Once before them he allowed himself a backward glance at the boy still curled in pain on the floor and permitted a cruel smile to pass behind his mask.

A.N. :I know nothing could have been worth that long of a wait, but the next chapter is written and should be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. I figured that since this is a teen titans fic. That they should have at least some speaking lines…. You know besides Speedy's laughter.

Chapter 6

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to hunt him down and put him behind bars..." Robin muttered to himself as he paced the floor behind where Cyborg, Bumblebee and Speedy were running searches.

"Well, the video was untraceable, as usual," Cyborg opened his mouth to continue. "And I believe that 'he' is a she."

Robin looked over curiously at Cyborg who tapped the keyboard and brought up the image of Slade fighting the unknown Robin. "Speedy noticed it first. See how the fabric shifts around the chest and notice how the hips move when executing kicks?" he tapped a few more keys and froze the image then zoomed in on the face, "See the jaw line, and the lack of Adam's apple?"

"Looks like 'Robin' is actually a 'Robyn'." Beast boy joked making quotations marks in the air with his fingers.

Robin paused his inspection long enough to shoot a death glare at Beastboy.

The green teammate's laughter died out under the look.

"There! I knew I'd seen this place before!" Speedy had pushed his chair back from the terminal and was pointing at the screen.

The site was titled: Look-a-Likes and subtitled: Heroines and Villainesses for your pleasure. The picture that dominated the screen was that of a girl wearing an adaptation of Robin's costume. It revealed more than it covered. The boots came to just below the knees and supported stiletto heels, the pants had been reduced to low-riding short shorts, and the belt was tossed around her hips, reduced to an accessory. The red shirt that gave the Boy Wonder his name was represented by a nearly off the shoulder V-neck high riding belly shirt and the golden laces were left untied to expose what cleavage the girl had. She wore the same black mask and her hair was styled to perfection. The only complete deviations from the original costume was the cursive 'S' on her chest and the studded dog collar, complete with tag, she had around her neck.

Against his better judgment Robin clicked on the image to zoom-in on what the tag said. After reading it he shoved himself away from the screen in disgust. Speedy leaned in and read it aloud, "Property of: 'Bat-symbol'". The archer clicked to zoom-out then looked over the picture again. "You know… its actually pretty hott." He looked at Robin then at the other titans.

Aqualad avoided Speedy's eyes. Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck and looked guilty, "it kinda is". Jericho blushed examining a spot on the floor. Hotspot looked at the screen and ignited one hand, "Damn hott!" Beastboy was wondering around the room with a black bubble over his head because Raven refused to let him look at or hear anything that was on the site.

Kid Flash darted over to the screen and began to read, "Villainesses and Heroines for all occasions! Birthday parties, Batchelor parties, Prom, Casual RPing..." he scrolled down, "Starfire, Catwoman, Terra, Wondergirl, Supergirl, Jinx, Argent, Cheshire, Black Canary. Be sure to join us tonight for the coming out of our latest addition: Robyn!" Kid Flash glanced over at Robin, "I take it we're going?"

Robin was still glaring at the website.

Speedy spoke up, "I know where it is."

Raven glared at him, "How would you know that?"

He looked over at her, "I was tailing a pick pocket and he went in side. I had to follow him in to make sure that he couldn't just leave through the back door. Why else would I be in there?"

Raven looked at him and deadpanned, "Why else indeed."

Robin spoke softly, but the amount of control with which he spoke immediately called everyone's attention. "Titans," he said through gritted teeth, "Get ready to head out."

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.

I shifted my weight from side to side trying to ease the pain in my ass. 'Genius, you had to get Slade to take you in the ass the night before you dance on stage, smooth move.' I shook my head working out he last of the kinks from stress.

"Would you stop moving?!"

I looked down at Stars, "Sorry nervous energy."

"Just hold still."

She was covering the bruises on my hips caused by Slade's hands.

"It says clearly in the contract: no visible marks." Damion was pacing, "Can you cover it in time? This is rather critical."

Stars ignored him.

"How could you let a customer bruise you up like that? You know what tonight is!"

"Look, it's not a place that would be normally visible in most clothing." I gestured at the side of my hip that showed between my shirt and shorts.

Damion tossed up his hands, "Fine, just get ready you're on in 15." he went out into the lounge to stir up the customers.

Cat stood up from where she'd been lounging, "Ignore him, he always gets like this before a big event."

Stars stood up setting aside the make up she'd been using on my hips. " There, you will get groped a lot tonight and it my hurt like hell, but that make up won't be coming off. You look good."

"Here." Cat handed me the cup of tea she's been sipping out of.

"What is it?" I sniffed at it. I knew that she mixed up her own teas and I really didn't want to be tripping out on some drug while on stage.

Cat slapped my shoulder which was still sore from last night's near dislocation. "Pain killer," she said, grinning at my abused look.

I put the cup to my lips and drank it down grimacing at the flavor, "How long?"

"Give it an hour and a half."

"Got anything that works faster?"

"I do." Hands came up behind me, grabbed the back of my Robin shorts and slid her hand down them and slid one finger into my ass, twisting it slightly then pulling it swiftly back out.

I lost my balance at the flood of pleasurable sensations and latched onto the nearest arm before the heels and the near orgasm caused me to fall over. "Fuck Hands! Don't do that! Things going in there are not suppose to feel that good!"

Cat and Hands laughed in a way that told me that their personal experience disagreed with me.

A cold voice seemed to drift down from above me, "Sparrow?'

I looked at the arm I held and noticed now the brown work glove on it, 'Shit, Stone.' I looked up at her to see half her face obscured by hair. I quickly released her arm and wobbled back to an upright position moments before her arm was jerked away and she took off to go serve customers.

"Damion lets her out in public when she's like that?"

"Allowed, honey," Cat laughed, "Most of the customers request her like that. They find a dominant girl quit the turn on." She looked over at Hands who was finishing up her washing and moisturizing regimen on her hands. "Speaking of turn ons...how are you feeling after Hands' little rub down?"

I glared at the masseuse, who only grinned, then shifted my weight a few times, "What the fu..? I feel good!" I moved through some of the more erotic movements of my routine testing the limits of Hand's work. "How the hell do you do that?"

Hands grinned and held out her hands to display them, "You think that was good you should give me another few minuets, I'd have you swearing off men all together."

Stars slapped the pink haired girl's hands lightly as she made her way to the floor, "you'd like it if she did wouldn't you?"

"What!?" I looked between the girls expecting some explanation but received none. I wanted to ask more but I heard Damion beginning to announce me, I grabbed my bo staff that doubled as a stripper's pole, and took my place behind the curtain. I shook my head to clear it out and worked on getting into at least some form of character. _'Stripper, kick-ass crime fighter, sexy, Bat's apprentice, horney as hell. Okay Sparrow, you can pull this off, just do it.'_

A.N. There a little more for your pleasure.

Lady Jecalyn out.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. This may have been my record of shortest times between updates go me! You get to see more of our beloved titans in this one and extra bonus you get to see them interact with our favorite whores!

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

"May I help you?" The pale dark haired girl at the front desk asked as the Titans walked in to the Look-a-like's reception room. She didn't show the least bit of surprise at having the Teen Titans in her place of employment.

Speedy leaned over the counter grinning at her, "We're looking for 'Robyn', think you could help us out there?"

The girl looked at the clock on the wall, "I'm afraid she's currently engaged. May I take a message?"

Raven drifted over next to Speedy, "it's a rather pressing matter, where might we find her?"

Speedy's eyes bounced between the two, "Shit..." as the young girl looked intently at Raven studying her face. This girl was Raven's look-a-like, dark purple hair, deep violet eyes and the red chakra gem on her forehead. The girl was shorter, and her pale skin looked sicklier than Raven's white but healthy look.

The pale girl spoke her voice mimicking Raven's monotone, "She's on stage and will be unable to entertain private business until much later this evening."

Robin stepped between Speedy and Raven and placed his hands on the counter pulling of a rather terrifying Bat-glare "Who can we to speak to about legal matters?"

The pale receptionist met his gaze as coolly as she had the others, "I've already told you, she currently engaged. If you would like to speak to the owner," she continued quickly to avoid Robin's outburst, "You may go through that door there, follow the bass and ask any of the employees for Damion."

As Robin turned to the door indicated Speedy leaned back over the desk, "Sooo, if wanted to contact..."

The receptionist interrupted him, "Take a card." she returned to her work.

Speedy leaned a little closer, "And if I wanted to talk to you?"

She looked up, her eyebrows slightly down being the only indication of her displeasure, "You would ask for Crow."

Speedy's grin of success was cut short as a black hand of soul energy grabbed him by the ear, "and if you did," Raven monotone, "I'd castrate you." She followed Robin to the door leading Speedy by the ear. Cyborg followed, he'd been admiring the security system, someone had known what they were doing when they rigged it up and quality too. Then Starfire floated after them, her feet about a foot off the floor and her eyes glowing green. She'd been unable to speak a single word of English since witnessing "the kiss." Beast Boy lagged behind the others then approached the desk holding one of the pictures from the wall against his chest.

"Excuse me," he said to Crow shyly, "Is she working tonight?" He held out the picture for Crow to examine.

Crow let her gaze flicker over the picture then up to Beast Boy's face, "Yes, I believe Stone is working tonight."

Beast Boy looked down at it, shining up at him was Terra's bright smile, he knew it wasn't Terra, she was to old, but the way she smiled and her casual posture reminded him so much of his friend. He set the picture on the desk and hurried after the other Titans.

Crow stopped her work and pressed a button on her desk, "Barney, you will shortly be needed on or around the stage area."

"Thanks for the heads up girl, on my way there."

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

It took Robin a moment to adjust to the lights the noise and the smell. The number of bodies packed together and the alcohol levels reminded him of many of the busts he and Batman had done. His scan of the crowd reveled several familiar faces, Adonis-lacking his armor, Jonny Rancid-whooping and hollering, and a red headed young man with an eyebrow piercing who attracted Robin's attention. The red head noticed the teen titans and grinned knowingly then seemed to melt into the crowd.

After assessing the crowd situation he turned his attention to the stage.

"Damn."

For once Robin agreed with Speedy, there wasn't much more you could say. On stage was a painfully accurate, albeit female, replica of himself. Not seeing her up close and still as he had on the internet was disconcerting to say the least. Her dance was sex and martial arts mixed up and set to music. The result was as Speedy had said, "Damn."

Robin felt a breeze whoosh past his ear as Starfire launched herself at the stage. The Robyn on stage had barely enough time to shift her weight before Starfire's shoulder slammed into her stomach propelling them both off stage.

Robin took off after Starfire dodging between tables and customers trying to reach the stage. An unlucky foot place in a puddle of spilled beer, a drunken arm swung wrong and Robin's attempt to dodge ended up dumping him into the lap of another very drunk customer. The man slurred his approval and wrapped his arms around the boy wonder's waist moving to place a kiss on the horrified Robin's lips. Robin writhed out of the man's grip and stepped quickly out of arm's reach only to feel his back pressed against another, only this time female, body.

"Sparrow?" Robin heard a confused voice with a distinct syntax ask, "I thought you were going to stay on stage, and wearing that outfit here? You must have really grown a pair."

Robin froze in shock as a hand belonging to the voice in his ear ran over his thigh and grabbed between his legs.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

The night had started well; Cat, Stone, Star and Goth were waiting tables, getting tons of tips. Introduction nights were always good for that. Smiles, Look-a-like's Cheshire, was at the bar flirting and keeping up with the other girl's orders and Tweety, Black Canary, had the head phones around her neck and was rocking the mixing board. Sparrow was on stage, looking good, making Damion wonder if he shouldn't gender bend a few more heroes. All was smooth, the Titans coming in was only noticed by a few customers, the bright lights and the already employed 'superheroes' made them blend in all the more. So it came as a complete surprise to Star seeing Sparrow on the floor, in her male costume, no less. It was even more of a surprise to the red head to get a handful when she felt up her co-worker.

Stars took a deep breath then looked over the shoulder of the young, short-black-haired person she had a handful of then her head jerked to the stage where Starfire was standing looking as shocked as Star herself. With a loud curse invoking the goddess X'Hal Starfire launched herself off the stage flying at Stars. Sparrow grabbed Starfire's ankle getting half drug across the room, banging her shins on tables and kicking a few customers. Stars released the stunned Robin and braced herself. Sparrow grabbed Starfire's wrist, yanking it down and turning the Tamaranian and crashing them both into a table.

Robin grabbed Stars' wrist preventing her from slipping away and was shocked as she deftly twisted her wrist and was free from his grasp. A grunt of pain from behind him drew his attention and he turned to see the Robyn doubled over in pain then dart a hand out at the off guard Starfire and twist the Tamaranian's arm up behind her into a pressure hold, using the joint's own limits to keep Starfire on her knees. Robin darted foreword his blood boiling; that move alone had been proof enough for him that this stripper, this Look-a-Like, was who he was searching for. He'd been at the receiving end of that hold to many times from Slade's own hands for him to doubt it. His forward charge was interrupted by a strong hand descending on his shoulder, he looked back to see a very fit, 6'4" black-haired man looking pissed.

"Sparrow!" the man barked from behind Robin, the Robyn looked up at him and in the moment of surprise where her grip loosened Starfire was free, her fist raised and glowing green as she prepared to strike Sparrow. Two things happened simultaneously, a black soul projection surrounded Starfire's hand and Starfire was tackled by her own look-a-like.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

By this time the entire bar was in an uproar the Titans were trying to get through the crowd to assist their teammates. Well, some of them were. Cyborg was trying to get to Robin's side without banging into anyone on his way over. Raven was staying at the side of the room, away from the crowds; the emotions flooding the building were a bit much for her. Beastboy was flying over the room in bird form keeping an eye out for any potential threats and for the girl called Stone. Speedy had found Smiles at the bar and was trying to flirt with the older girl.

Most of the customers were gathered around, keeping a respectable distance from the fight but happily oblivious to the fact that the combatants were the actually Teen Titans. Those that did realize were making a fast exit.

Goth was banging on Damion's office door, trying to get him out to take care of the latest crisis. Stars and Starfire were still tangled on the floor, Starfire trying to inflict pain and Stars to subdue and defend.

"Robins!" the boy wonder and the stripper's head turned at the bouncer, "Take care of your Starfires!" With that he shoved Robin into the fury of green orange and purple that was the Starfires.

Robin struggled to get a hold of his Starfire with out touching anything embarrassing. Sparrow was standing at the edge of the fight trying to find an opening to grab Stars out of the mix.

An earthquake like crash and the sharp crack of a whip broke through the pandemonium. All eyes turned to the stage where two women stood. The blonde stood on a huge prop boulder that had crashed to the stage. She jumped off, her work boots impacting solidly on the stage; she glared around the room not bothering to brush the hair that had fallen in front of her right eye. The dark haired one stepped forward next to her friend letting the whip trail across the floor behind her. The black leather outfit and the cat ears sprouting from her curly hair marking her the, color-wise, darker of the two but the was she was grinning, as though pleased by the chaos, suggested that she might actually be the lighter hearted one.

Stone's stare landed on her two co-workers, "Stars...," she gave the implication of accepting annoyance with her sigh, "Sparrow, You know better than to upset me."

Stars had disentangled herself from the fight and stood facing the stage, the slightest smile gracing her face as she watched her two friends settle the situation. Sparrow looked ashamed at the ground, her hands clasped behind her back.

Cat leaned onto one knee and looked at the Titans before settling her gaze on Robin, "And I don't think 'daddy' would be happy to see you in a place like this. How old are you Boy Wonder?"

Robin glared at her maintaining most of his focus on keeping Starfire from resuming the fight.

The two girls jumped off the stage and wound their way between the customers coming to stand before the group. Stars pivoted and stepped backward seamlessly moving from 'part of the group' to 'one of the problem solvers', she stood to Sone's left while Cat stood to the bi-polar girl's left. Cyborg and Beast Boy came to stand next to their teammates. Sparrow remained next to Barney, feeling very self conscious in her Robyn costume.

Damion came up behind the three girls with a winning smile on his face, "Are you ladies terrorizing our fine custoooh...shit." A moment of panic flashed over his face before his caught it; he straightened his jacket and smiled at the titans, "As a law abiding business owner I have to ask those of you who are underage to leave my establishment."

Robin's jaw nearly hit the floor.

Damion nervously cleared his throat and continued, "I'll have Barney here see you out." He nodded to Barney who rolled his eyes at the heavy work being pushed off on him.

Barney stepped forward.

Robin stepped around the bouncer, "'law abiding'?! You're impersonating real people!"

Damion sighed, "If you don't mind I would prefer to let my customers get back to their entertainment. Would you mind discussing this in my office, just you?" he didn't wait for a reply but nodded to Sparrow and walked to his office.

Robin watched him for a moment, "Cy, take care of thing here for a bit." he began to follow Damion.

Sparrow followed the origin of her character not looking foreword to the forth coming conversation. Her path was blocked by Barney's arm handing her his leather jacket. She grinned her thanks and tugged it on, continuing toward Damion's office.

Barney turned back to the Titans trying to ignore their looks at the tight black T-shirt emblazoned with the Bat-symbol he'd worn for the occasion

Cat looked from Sparrow's retreating back to Stars. "Hey, you go get my Bat-shirt and Sparrow's yellow belt. We'll keep this Gotham night going." She wove between the customers toward the DJ booth where Tweety, was mixing it up.

Stars took off and Stone began to head to the bar to pick up her nearly forgotten drinks. Beast Boy darted under Barney's arm and grabbed her wrist. She glared down at him.

"Umm...Terra?" He didn't like calling her that but didn't know what else to call her. "You...you don't sleep with...um...I mean: you don't, you aren't a whor...what they say you are, are you?"

Terra glared at him for a moment longer then grinned and pushed her hair behind her ear. "I like you kid." She patted his head then gave him a shove back toward Barney, neither confirming nor denying his question.

Barney continued to herd the titans to the door they were going with out complaint with the exception of Speedy who was trying to bribe the stone faced bouncer into letting him stay. Barney withheld a sigh of relief as he got them to the door back to the business office only to have the moment snatched away by hands entering the bar through said door, walking right into the titans.

"Jinx!" Cyborg looked the scantily clad girl up and down.

The pink-haired girl grinned and held her hand out, "Jinx is my stage name, but you may call me Hands."

Cyborg shook her hand grinning, "Hey there." he was a little stunned by her similarities to the actual villainess and her casual manor. His grin faded as Hands rested her other hand on top of their's and a gong noise echoed out of his nether regions. He blushed deeply.

Hands smiled widened and continued holding his hand in both of hers, "You did an excellent job with the receptive nerves endings in you hands, very accurately placed."

Barney separated the Look-a-Like from the Titan then held the door open for the teens. He caught Cyborg's eye as the young man passed, "The bathroom is on the right if you need to use it." Cyborg's blush darkened and hurried down the hallway. The other Titans filed out of the club section of the building to wait for their leader in the reception room. Rave brought up the rear carrying Speedy encased in a black bubble in front of her.

Once the customers realized that the threat of getting busted for anything illegal was gone they quickly calmed back down and began to call out for another dance. Tweety picked up the cue from backstage and started one of the songs. Cat came out from one side of the stage grinning provocatively at the customers and flicking her whip from side to side. Stars came out from the other; she'd cobbled together a rather convincing Batgirl costume from what the girls had lying around their common room. Bat-shirt, tight black pants tucked into tall black stiletto heel boots, Sparrow's spare belt and mask, a pair of Cat's ears tucked under a black knit beanie hat and her red hair spilling out of the back, all in all a good enough look to keep the Gotham themed night going.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Damion sat down opposite of Robin, I stood at Damion's shoulder still in costume, minus my mask, ready to put my three years of legal studies to work.

"Now, Robin, you apparently have some complaints you felt you needed to bring to me in person?" Damion interlocked his fingers in his desk.

Robin glared clearly disliking all the verbal word play, "You're running a brothel." he stated bluntly.

Damion sighed, "I own and operate a strip club and mimic provider, both above the table and fully legitimized by the law."

"You're impersonating real people!" Robin stood up and slapped his hands onto the desk.

I stepped forward, fighting the urge to fidget under the Boy Wonder's glare, "Your symbols, costumes, and names are not copyrighted. There is nothing illegal about impersonating or selling products bearing your symbols."

"What about this?" Robin opened a pouch on his belt and tossed a jump drive to Damion.

Damion caught it, looked it over and plugged it into his laptop, it opened and Damion clicked on the only file it contained. The screen opened to a scene of me fighting Slade. Damion looked at Robin obliviously, "What about this?"

Robin leaned over the desk, "You're catering to known super villains!" he shouted pointing at the screen.

I stepped in before Damion could respond, "Deathstroke the Terminator, A.K.A Slade, has never been convicted of any crime, therefore we may assume his innocents till he is proven guilty."

Robin glared at me, "He's never been convicted because he's killed everyone who's tried to bring him to court!"

I imitated his pose and glared over the desk back at him, "Sounds like your problem not ours!"

Robin shoved away from the desk and switched his glare from me to Damion, "This isn't over." He turned and walked out of the room.

I relaxed my stance and looked slightly embarrassed at Damion.

He looked coolly up at me, "Get back on stage Sparrow."

I knew that I'd be hearing more about this later. I made my way to the sound booth and tapped on the glass getting Tweety's attention then heading backstage. I stripped out of Barney's jacket and replaced my mask on my face. I took a few deep breaths to prep myself then stepped out as I heard the music shift alerting Cat and Stars to my entrance. I shook my head and fell smoothly into the rehearsed moves, meshing easily with the other girls.

Tweety found the right groove and began to weave the music back to the original planned mix, the one I was to dance to alone, and Stars and Cat began to make their way off to the wings and I let go. Flowing through the movements and losing myself, letting the workout and the feeling of superiority over the people hidden by the bright lights and their need for me take over. This was where I got my kicks. This was a release that dwarfed anything I'd experience in a customer's bed.

A.N. I've refrained thus far from begging for reviews but I have been reduced to a starved artist hungering for some form of approval. So please review, if you've written anything yourself you know the warm fuzzy feeling a review can generate so...please?

Also expect a visit from our favorite billionair playboy next update. No not Ollie, even though he rocks beyond all belief, the other billionair playboy.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Thank you for the reviews!!! You have no idea how good that made me feel and good news, I have another friend who enjoys harping on me to write faster.

To help you keep things straight: - _'these are sparrow's thoughts'_

- ,-,these are batman's thoughts,-, (its his mask not a squee!)

And a list of the whore names, Sparrow-Robin, Cat-Catwoman, Stone-Terra, Stars-Starfire, Goth-Argent, Hands-Jinx, Wendy-Wonder Woman, Crow-Raven, BBee-Bumble Bee, Tweety-Black Canary, Smiles-Cheshire, Scout/Slut-Supergirl.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Damion looked up as Crow leaned through his door.

"Visitor." she informed him emotionlessly.

Pleasure or Business?"

"Business."

Damion nodded and Crow opened the door all the way allowing a greasy haired man into the room. He was wearing what might have been considered a nice business suit, had it not been for the limp tie hanging loose and the stains on the once white shirt.

Damion raised an eyebrow, "Mr., Wagner, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The man had plopped down in the chair in front of Damion's desk before the question had been finished, "I think you know why I'm here Damion."

Damion withheld a sigh at the man's response, "No, Ira, I'm afraid I don't."

Ira leaned over the table, "You've got yourself a Robin."

Damion refrained from breathing to deep for fear of the alcohol fumes he knew would be on the man's breath. "Yes, I introduced her last night. In fact I believe I saw you in the crowd enjoying the view."

Ira growled and stood up, "You knew I had a Robin in training! You knew and went ahead with yours anyway. I've had that boy getting ready for months now!"

Damion resisted the urge to slam his hand down on the button that would summon Barney to his office. There were times he could not believe the nerve of this man.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Ira Wagner owned a bar downtown know as Wanna-Bes. It had opened a couple months after Look-a-Likes had and supported a cast of under-the-table male superheroes for rent. Damion had intentionally ignored the theft of his ingenious idea and not said anything. While Look-a-Likes flourished under Damion's attentive care, Wanna-Bes was floundering as Ira managed to squander the majority of his profits in drugs and gambling. Ira's younger sister, Alex, was the only one actually doing any work, you know, besides the men themselves. Now if Alex had come over lodging a complaint against Sparrow's character Damion might have been tempted to listen, however, as it was...

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

"Ira," Damion began as patiently as he could, "My Robin is a girl so unless the client is lesbian, you haven't lost any females, and if she was a lesbian, she wasn't your customer anyway." Damion spoke to Ira as if he were speaking to a very slow child.

Ira glared at Damion but in reality had no other argument, he hadn't had a good argument to begin with but he'd been drunk last night and wanted to take out his hangover on someone besides his little sister.

Crow stuck her head in the door, "Damion, business."

Damion stood up, "Well, Ira if our business is over, would you allow Crow to escort you to the door? Or shall I get Barney?"

Ira looked cowed at Barney's name, "The girl will do."

Damion began to straighten up his desk then glanced up, "And Ira, hands off the merchandise."

Ira glared at Damion then brushed roughly past Crow, "I'll find my own way out."

Crow ignored the manhandling and looked calmly at Damion once Ira was out of earshot, "Bruce Wayne is waiting for you in the lobby."

Damion preformed a spectacular full-body double-take, "Bruce Wayne!? Are you seri..." he cleared his throat, "Are you sure?" He looked at her questioningly then realized that it was Crow he was talking to, she wasn't likely to joke about anything, much less something he considered this serious. He straightened his jacket and smoothed back his hair, "Do I look alright?"

Crow looked him up and down and seemed to consider her answer carefully, "You look like your profession."

Damion smiled only half hearing her, "Thanks." he was already past her and walking into the lobby when the implication of her statement hit him. He looked back at her in time to see the slightest ghost of a grin pass her lips.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Barney and Sparrow were in one of the back rooms working out, Barney liked to think of it as his personal Dojo but in reality it was little more than a glorified weight room. All the girls worked out there so it was quite a surprise that they were alone.

Barney was barefoot, wearing only a pair of loose sweatpants, and sweating heavily while circling Sparrow, waiting for her attack. The young hooker was similarly clad with the deviation being her sports bra. She was also panting while she observed the large bouncer. She darted forward using a spinning kick which was blocked as she had expected so she quickly followed it up with a rapid series of punches. She skillfully dodged the heavier punches thrown at her, when Barney dropped to a crouch to take her legs out with a sweeping kick Sparrow flipped into the air, landing with her knees straddling the back of his neck pushing him face first onto the mat. Sparrow flipped off him with a one handed cartwheel and landed lightly in a defensive stance

Barney stood slowly, "Enough for today Sparrow. That was good, really good."

Sparrow relaxed and walked over to take his hand which was outsreched in congratulations when she heard applause from the doorway.

"Well Barney, seeing you bested by a woman is quite satisfying."

The two fighters looked over at the door where Damion stood next to an imposing figure in a designer suit.

"Wayne? Man, I haven't seen you since you skipped out on that last semester of college!" Barney walked over and grabbed Bruce around the middle and lifted him off the ground in a bear hug.

Once back on the ground Bruce straightened his jacked, "Guess it has been a while hasn't it Scholarship boy?"

Barney chuckled, "What brings you to Jump city?"

Bruce looked over Barney's shoulder at Sparrow, "Well business brings me to the city, but I think this little girl is what brought me to this establishment."

Sparrow blushed slightly in shock. "Me?"

Barney raised an eyebrow, "Her?"

Bruce laughed at their looks, "I'm a Gothamite, when I hear about one of my home-town heroes so...vibrantly portrayed I feel the need to witness it for myself. I'm only sorry I missed your coming out last night. But I am glad that I decided to stop by anyway. Who would you have guessed it, Barney: Black belt kick boxer and captain of the college swim team, reduced to a bouncer?"

Barney scoffed, "Why don't you go with Damion who will show you exactly what I've been 'reduced' to hanging around while I shower, then we can catch up?" 

Bruce nodded and turned back to Damion, "How about that tour?"

Damion smiled winningly, "Most certainly, after that how would you like to take a turn with Sparrow."

Sparrow choked at his choice of words.

Damion continued ignoring the slight interruption, "Barney told me that you were quite good at kick-boxing back in college. You could show us what kind of fighting skills all that money can buy."

Bruce looked at Sparrow, "I haven't fought much since that college time...well if she promises to do it in costume...I'll consider it." He grinned in a way that almost forced you to like him.

Sparrow nodded, "I think that could be arranged."

Damion smiled, "There you go, now shall we?" He led Bruce Wayne out of the training room to see the rest of the establishment.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

I grabbed a water bottle out of the mini fridge in the corner and chugged half of it, _"Wow, Bruce Wayne, Damion practically has a man-crush on him, in the most heterosexual way you could imagine. And Barney, who'd have thought that he was in college at all, let alone one expensive enough to attract Bruce Wayne!' _I finished off the last of the bottle just as Cat and Goth came in dressed in exercise cloths.

Cat hopped onto the treadmill and looked over at me, "So, where's Barney?"

I forced myself to keep a straight face, "Showering, giving Damion time to show Bruce Wayne around before he and Mr. Wayne go out for coffee and reminisce about their college days."

Cat laughed, "No seriously, where's Barney?"

Goth nodded, "Seriously, I heard Crow telling Wendy to get the pictures from last night ready for Mr. Wayne to view."

Cat grinned, "A Gotham native here? Good chance to get some first hand info on my character. Is he as good looking as the tabloid pictures?"

I nodded, "Ohhh, yeah."

Goth nearly gagged, "He's over twenty, what is at all attractive about that?"

Sometimes I forgot what an open pedophile she was; 12 to 20 was her age range. I shivered mentally, _'creepy.'_

Cat shook her head at Goth, "Trust me its very attractive. Damion is probably going to jerk-off in his office the second he's alone."

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Damion was at the moment quite comfortable in his pants, not experiencing any embarrassing swelling, as he showed The Bruce Wayne around his establishment. They'd visited the lobby, the club/bar, the girls' rooms (a humiliating confrontation between Damion's head and naked-Stone's accurately thrown shoe) and they were now in the computer lab, laughing at footage of the Titan's 'bust' of the club.

Damion paused on a shot of Robin looking like he was going to kill Barney, "You might not believe it but that kid is about 5 nothing and is the singularly most intimidating individual I've ever met."

Bruce laughed loudly, A fact I'm quite proud of

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Barney walked back into the training room and stiffened as he saw all of the girls there, some in and some out of costume, "So.. you heard about the fight?"

Wendy looked over at him, holding a video camera in one hand, "Well duh."

Sparrow came down, dressed in her female costume, and started, much the same as Barney had, "Oookay, this should be suitably humiliating for at least one of us."

Stone came over and looped a casual arm around the younger girl's shoulder, "You'll do fine honey and if you do it win, the girls and I have a reward for you."

Stars smirked, one hand behind her back, "You'll get it anyway, but you winning was just a convenient excuse."

Sparrow looked nervously from Stars to Stone to Cat who was grinning as widely as a Cheshire. _'I'm so fucked.'_

Bruce and Damion walked in at that moment, laughing at a joke one of them had made. Bruce looked around, "well hello ladies."

Damion glared at Barney.

"Hey, don't look at me! Word travels fast with these girls." Barney raised his hands defensively.

Bruce waved off Damion's concerns, "It's alright, just a few more witnesses to me getting my ass handed to me by a look-a-like. Hello to you as well Miss. Sparrow, or shall I call you Robyn?"

Sparrow strolled over to his side and looked coyly up at him, "Mr. Wayne, you may call me whatever you wish."

Bruce whistled stepping back looking at her with wary respect in his eyes. He looked over at Barney, "You are going to owe me big for this."

Cat walked behind Bruce and began to strip him of his sports jacket, "Don't be a spoil sport Brucey."

Bruce stepped quickly away form her, leaving her coat in her hands, "Okay, okay." He shook his head and sat down and began to pull off his shoes and socks, trying to ignore the audience. He stood up and began to unbutton his shirt, but after a wolf whistle from one of the girls he paused and grinning widely proceeded with his de-clothing adding dance moves to it, pulling the shirt slowly down his back as the, now cheering, girls clapped out a beat for him to strip to. He dropped the shirt to the floor and continued to dance a few more suggestive steps to the girls' delight.

Sparrow smiled appreciatively at the dancing billionaire as he came to a stop in front of her then bowed in perfect form.

"I'm ready to be taught Shi-fu."

Sparrow looked slightly embarrassed at the show of respect, "Well, if you must you may address me as Sparrow-sensei. I prefer the Japanese styles." She bowed in return then took a firm stance and opted for an open handed defensive pose.

Bruce paced in a small circle for a few seconds to get his bearings then faced her, his hands clenched and his stance steady but ready for immediate movement. His mind was calm, he had no interest in the women watching the fight, he wanted to see how much sparrow had. He wanted to prove or disprove her as the fighter he'd seen fighting Slade in the video he'd hacked out of the Titan's computer. Alright Sparrow, show me what you've got girl.

Sparrow dropped her defensive stance immediately and launched herself at him, her fists tightening and her footing steady as she brought the fight to him, making it up-close and personal very quickly. How Robin fights, should have trained him out of that

Sparrow's punches were fast and hard, her whole body being behind them without compromising her balance. Bruce fell back as a few of her punches got through his defense, "You've got more power in your hits than anyone your size has a right too."

Barney looked on proudly.

Sparrow smirked and jumped back into the fight, open-handedly blocking most of his punches and rolling with those she couldn't block, using his weight and momentum against him when she could. Robin hasn't had to resort to this style for several years, but its the perfect form for a light-weight female with her build After one such move, followed up by a blow to his gut, Bruce found himself on his hands and knees, rolling to the side to avoid a lifted knee that could have shattered his jaw and pushing himself back to his feet as fast as he could to avoid her low-placed kick which could have cracked a few ribs had he still been on the ground. Total deviation, had either of those landed the victim would have been rendered incapable of speech, useless in crime-fighting. Too harsh for the style Barney uses

Bruce planted himself again, "You don't pull your punches do you?"

Sparrow smiled, "I figured that if poor-man Barney could take it rich-boy Bruce should be able to stand the same." She darted toward him again using a couple high kicks and jabs to try and unbalance him. "Besides, you've got insurance if I were to hurt you too bad." Playful banter: check

Bruce grunted as he deflected the attacks with his forearms. "And if I decide to sue?" He threw a strong punch at her midsection.

Sparrow placed her hand on her upper arm as she dodged the punch and used him as a handhold as she flipped over him. She landed lightly and darted forward lightly tapping directly over his kidney lightly with her knuckles. "If you did, you'd have to admit in court that you were beaten by a Look-a-Like." she grinned victoriously. Taunting and gloating, one of Slade's marks on her style

Bruce pretended to curl over clutching his side in pain; "Ahh, you got me!" he called out in false agony as the girls congratulated Sparrow. He watched admiringly as the diminutive girl accepted the praise, but his head he was anything but amused , She's too good, someone only playing the part would only be equipped with what they would need for a choreographed fight. She adlibs very well for a fighter of her caliber, but I wouldn't rate much higher than the Joker when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. However...her whole fighting aspect has a lethal feel to it, as if whoever has been teaching her recently is someone who is used to using deadly force regularly, someone who builds his whole style for the purpose of killing his opponent and, subconsciously, she has been picking that up through fighting with him. This girl is in the wrong business with the wrong man He ran though the images of the fight sequence he'd seen, Yes, this was her. This whole establishment bears monitoring

Bruce grinned over at Barney as he picked up his shirt, "You're right, the little bird kicks ass."

Barney smiled proudly, "Taught her everything she know." Shows how little you know

Bruce knelt and tied his shoes and grinned at Damion who was smiling proudly yet sheepishly at the fact that one of his girls had taken out his idol.

As he stood back up Bruce nodded his approval to the pimp then glanced at his watch assuming a worried expression as he did, "I'm sorry to end this but I have business later and I still wish to catch up with the scholarship boy." He plucked a card out of Damion's jacket pocket, "but I will be back and I promise to call ahead of time so you can have a good show planned out." He accepted his jacket from the flirtatious Cat. "Thank you ladies, it has been most enjoyable being beaten for your amusement; to you sensei: I look forward to my next training."

Amidst much laughing, thanking and cheering Bruce and Barney made their way out of the room to enjoy reminiscing and catching up over coffee.

Damion's smiled watching his bouncer and his idol leave then settled his face back to a serious businessman's expression. "Well girls, I think you could all find something productive to do."

Goth rolled her eyes, "I know I can. It'll take something major to scrub the image of the old man's nearly naked body out of his mind."

Damion sighed as the other girls laughed, "Thank you for that prime example Goth. Sparrow, once you've calmed down some I need you to come to my office."

Stone brushed a stray hair out of her face and shook her head, "You really are a kill joy," she said as he began to walk to the door, "you know we think of you when we need to delay an orgasm?"

Damion glared at her and opened his mouth to respond only to be interrupted by Cat, "Oh, boss you know we're just teasing."

He stalked out of the room trying to ignore his injured pride.

Sparrow sighed, '_might as well get this over with.' _"So what's my reward?"

Stars came forward, one hand still behind her back, "Well you know that last night there were a few mistaken identities and a couple of embarrassing moments on both sides of the table."

Sparrow nodded, "I know very well."

Stone smirked, "Well, in the confusion Stars got a very unique, possibly one time only, experience."

Cat came to stand behind Sparrow, "She go the extreme pleasure of feeling up Jump City's Boy Wonder, though according to what she felt he's a bit more than a boy."

Sparrow looked nervously around, "And this has what to do with me?"

Stars held out a beautifully wrapped gift. "We thought that since you have the male costume, you ought to have the male parts to match."

Sparrow tentatively took the gift and unwrapped it and found herself staring in shock at a well-endowed strap-on.

Cat laughed at the speechless girl, "Robin got your tongue?"

Stone smiled, "We even let Stars pick it out so the size as close as you can get to the original."

Sparrow sputtered a few times, "But...but what am I going to do with it?"

"Wear it!" the three answered at the same time.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

I tapped on Damion's door then poked my head in. He glanced up then beckoned me in. I stood in front of his desk with my hands clasped behind my back.

Damion brought up the video of Slade and I fighting, "Care to explained this to me?"

I cleared my throat, "It was just a LARPer, nothing to worry about."

"Robin seemed to think otherwise."

"He made a mistake."

Damion looked me in the eye, "Sparrow, you don't need to lie to me. I can't protect you from a man like that if you keep going to him."

"Damion he's no one, I'm fine."

Damion looked over my face carefully, "Alright, I'll let you handle it." he clearly didn't believe me. "Now, I've got another assignment for you, you'll be working with someone this time. You haven't done this before as Robin have you?"

I shook my head, "No. Who is it going to be?"

Damion pulled a large box out from under his desk, "Barney."

I looked from the box to him, "Barney?! Robin with a muscle-bound bouncer?"

Damion smirked, "No, not a bouncer." He opened the box and pulled out a very recognizable cowl.

My jaw dropped.

A.N. Cliff-hanger! Well more like "anticipation galore!" Boy that was fun to write. Hope you didn't have to hard of a time keeping up. It was really fun writing Bruce Wayne, he's such a fun man and the Batman's thoughts were fun too. I'll try to write soon and please remember to review?

Lady Jecalyn signing out.


End file.
